Only Time
by Eladriel
Summary: Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er mit gesengtem Kopf. Sie ist über den Berg aber sie hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren und Glück gehabt dass sie schon so früh da waren." Sie hatte auf meine Rufe nicht geantwortet.", sagte er immer noch bedrückt. Kann ich zu ih


**Titel**: Only Time

**Autor**: Caro

**Story**: Einfach nur Only Time wer dieses Lied kennt , kennt auch ungefähr die Story.

**Disclaimer**: Paramount

Only Time 

„Captain! Eine Transmission der Sternenflotte erreicht uns!", berichtete Harry Kim.

Kathryn Janeway drehte sich in ihrem Kommandosessel zu ihm um und antwortete mit einem freundlichen Lächeln aber doch mit einem kleinen Befehlston in ihrer Stimme. „Auf den Schirm Mr. Kim."

Auf dem großen Hauptschirm im vorderen Teil der Brücke erschien das Gesicht eines Sicherheitsoffiziers.

„Guten Tag Captain Janeway! Leider können Sie auf diese Nachricht nicht mehr antworten aber ich habe Ihnen trotzdem etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen! Ich möchte Sie aber vorher warnen es ist eine sehr heikle Angelegenheit.

Vor genau einer Woche wurden Ihre Schwester und eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind Opfer eines Terroranschlages. Eine Frau lief Amok und hat dabei Ihre Schwester, die beiden anderen Menschen und sich selbst erschossen ..."

Kathryn wurde auf einmal sehr blass. Sie schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm.

„... Aber ich habe eine weitere schlechte Nachricht für Sie...

Die Frau die Amok lief war Ihre Mutter! Nachdem man ihr mitgeteilt hatte das Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter Mark, Captain, wieder geheiratet hatte ist sie zuerst völlig ausgerastet und musste in eine Spezialklinik eingewiesen werden. Vor einer Woche dann gelang ihr der Ausbruch als Ihre Schwester sie wie jede Woche besuchte, - sie lief Amok.

Es tut mir sehr leid für Sie aber wir mussten es Ihnen Mitteilen wenn auch nicht so persönlich wie wir es gerne gewollt hätten.

Damit verabschiede ich mich von Ihnen!"

Mittlerweile war alle Farbe aus Kathryns Gesicht gewichen, ihr Körper zitterte leicht.

„Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte sie ihre Stimme war schon fast nur noch ein Flüstern.

Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg als sie erneut aufschluchzte. Die ersten Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Auf der ganzen Brücke herrschte ein erschrecktes Schweigen. Alle waren geschockt und bedrückt, keinem vielen die passenden Worte ein, die es in dieser Situation aber auch nicht gab.

Aber es sollte nicht das einzige bleiben was die Brückenoffizieren ab diesem Tag nie mehr vergessen sollten.

Auf dem Hauptschirm sahen sie die Bilder des erschütternden Amoklaufes von Kathryns Mutter.

Das alles war zu viel für Kathryn, die Tränen die sie anfangs noch versucht hatte zu verbergen flossen nun ungehemmt über ihre Wangen und keiner der anwesenden Offiziere fand dass sie in diesem Moment ihre Vorbildspflicht verletzte.

„Oh mein Gott!", war das einzige was Kathryn immer wieder flüsterte.

Chakotay atmete noch mal tief durch um sich von den Vorkommnissen zu erholen, erhob sich dann langsam und kniete vor Kathryn nieder.

Behutsam nahm er sie in die Arme.

Dankbar sich bei jemanden anlehnen zu können lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter die ihr in diesem Moment so viel halt schenkte.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und er drückte sie fest an sich.

Das zischen der Turbolifttüren unterbrach die Stille, der Doctor der kurz zuvor von Harry gerufen wurde trat auf die Brücke und betrachtete kurz den Captain bevor er ein Hypospray an ihrem Hals entlud, um sie vorerst ruhig zu stellen.

Die Wirkung des Medikamentes trat schnell ein und Kathryn hörte auf zu schluchzen und zu zittern.

Doch machte sie keine Anstalten sich aus Chakotays Umarmung zu lösen, denn in seinen Armen fühlte sie sich so geborgen und sicher und sie gaben ihr in diesem Moment so unendlich viel Halt.

Vorsichtig zog Chakotay sie auf die Beine, löste die Umarmung jedoch nicht.

Zuerst wankte Kathryn noch leicht aber nach kurzer Zeit verebbte auch das und sie lies sich von Chakotay in ihr Quartier führen.

Den ganzen Weg über hielt Kathryn ihre Hände vor dem Mund verschränkt und immer noch entsetzt und zutiefst bestürzt flüsterte sie immer wieder, „Das kann nicht wahr sein, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein...".

Chakotay hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und versuchte sie zu beruhigen doch mehr als der Doctor konnte er nicht mehr bewirken.

An ihrem Quartier angekommen gab er den Überbrückungscode ein und setzte sich mit ihr aufs Sofa. Müde und erschöpft legte sie wieder den Kopf an seine Schulter und er schloss seine Arme um sie.

„Lass mich nie wieder los..", wisperte sie eng an ihn geschmiegt.

Irgendwann schlief sie dann ein.

Er merkte es daran das ihre Atmung immer ruhiger und flacher wurde und sie nicht mehr ansprechbar war.

Vorsichtig hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog ihr Schuhe und Uniformjacke aus, legte sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu.

Dann verließ er leise ihr Quartier.

Der nächste Tag:

Bis auf die Brückencrew wusste noch keiner auf dem Schiff über die Vorfälle auf der Erde bescheid und vorerst sollte dies auch erst mal so bleiben.

Kathryn lag in ihrem Bett und kuschelte sich ins Kissen. Es war alles so furchtbar, ihre Mutter war immer so verständnisvoll und so einfühlsam, sie hätte nie gedacht das ihrer Mutter so etwas je passieren würde.

Aber was viel schlimmer war, - jetzt war sie ganz allein, keiner würde jetzt noch auf sie warten jetzt gab es keinen mehr mit dem sie reden konnte keinen der sie auch nur ansatzweise noch verstand. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Warum musste ausgerechnet ihr so etwas passieren.

Wie in Trance stand sie auf, ging in ihr Bad, als sie in den Spiegel schaute war sie sicher dass nicht sie dass war den sie da sah. Sie? Wer war dass eigentlich?

Sie? Das war sie einmal. Aber die Person existierte nicht mehr. Die Person die jetzt in dem Körper lebte den sie mal ihren nannte war nichts mehr wert, wurde nicht mehr geliebt, war nicht mehr wichtig genug als dass man sich darum kümmern müsste.

Zorn durchfuhr sie und ehe sie wusste was sie da eigentlich tat hatte sie auch schon eines der vielen Shampoo- und Seifenfläschchen in den Spiegel geworfen. Als ihr klar wurde was sie da eben getan hatte schaute sie entsetzt auf den Berg von Scherben der sich vor ihr aufgetürmt hatte.

War das wirklich alles was von ihrem Leben übrig geblieben war? Ein Berg von Scherben? Langsam ging sie in die Knie, hob eine der tausend Scherben auf, als ihr der Gedanke kam ihr Leiden jetzt und hier zu beenden. Warum eigentlich nicht? Hier wurde sie sowieso nicht mehr gebraucht und alle die sie einmal geliebt hatten warne jetzt tot, wenn das Leben sie so bestrafte konnte sie diesem Leben doch auch ein Ende bereiten.

Erst zögerte sie noch doch als der erste tropfen Blut ihr Handgelenk hinunterlief gab es für sie kein zurück mehr und sie durchtrennte sich mit einem gezielten Schnitt die Pulsader.

Jetzt war es sowieso zu spät und um sich nicht solange zu quälen durchtrennte sie auch die Ader an ihrem rechten Handgelenk.

Das Blut rann an ihren Armen herunter, ihr wurde schwindelig und langsam wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Ihre Knie gaben nach, konnten ihr Gewicht nicht mehr halten. Sie stützte ihren Rücken an der Wand ab, sank in sich zusammen und kurz bevor alle Lebenskraft aus ihr gewichen war wanderten ihre Gedanken noch einmal zu Chakotay, sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt, hatte ihm nie gesagt dass sie ihn liebte. Aber jetzt war es ohnehin schon zuspät.

„Chakotay? Wo bist du? Ich liebe dich...", schluchzte sie dann holte die Schwärze sie ein.

... „... ich liebe dich...", Chakotay betrat das kleine Badezimmer.

„Kathryn!" Er realisierte schnell was hier passiert war und er vergeudete erst gar keine Zeit damit nach ihrem Puls zu fühlen sondern kontaktete gleich den Doctor der Kathryn dann auch sofort mit einem Nottransport auf die Krankenstation holte um dort die lebensrettenden Maßnahmen einzuleiten.

Chakotay stand noch eine ganze weile in der Tür zum Badezimmer und starrte auf den Scherbenhaufen und auf den Blutgetränkten Boden. War das eben wirklich wahr gewesen? Hatte Kathryn wirklich versucht sich umzubringen? Und hatte sie eben wirklich gesagt ...Ich liebe dich!... ?

Langsam drehte er sich um und ging auf die Krankenstation. Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken als er den Turbolift betrat und bemerkte nicht wie manche andere Besatzungsmitglieder ihn grüßten.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat sah er dass Kathryn immer noch auf dem zentralen Biobett lag, es schien ihr noch nicht besonders gut zu gehen.

Der Doctor kam auf ihn zu.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er mit gesengtem Kopf.

„Sie ist über den Berg aber sie hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren und Glück gehabt dass sie schon so früh da waren."

„Sie hatte auf meine Rufe nicht geantwortet.", sagte er immer noch bedrückt.

„Kann ich zu ihr?", man konnte ihn kaum verstehen so leise sprach er.

„Ja aber sie ist noch sehr schwach und braucht in nächster Zeit sehr viel Ruhe."

Er trat an ihr Biobett und beugte sich über sie so dass er ihr Gesicht gut sehen konnte.

Sie wahr immer noch sehr blass aber er spürte dass er gerade noch im rechten Moment gekommen war.

Sie öffnete die Augen.

Zuerst war sie ziemlich desorientiert konnte sich aber dann erinnern wo sie sich befand.

„Warum habt ihr mich nicht streben lassen? Warum müsst ihr mich weiter quälen?", sie klang verzweifelt.

„Kathryn wir alle an Bord brauchen dich, du bist unsere Freundin unser Captain, unsere Vertraute und - und für mich bist du doch so viel mehr."

„Dann hättet ihr meinem elenden Dasein ein Ende bereitet und nicht darauf bestanden dass ich noch weiter leide.", sie schluchzte.

Chakotay strich ihr sanft über die Wange, „Wieso denkst du das?", er klangt entsetzt.

„Weil es wahr ist. Ich bin doch hier nur noch dazu da das Schiff nach Hause zu bringen und selbst zu Hause habe ich keinen mehr der auf mich wartet, der mich liebt oder mich versteht. Also warum soll ich hier eure wertvollen Ressourcen vergeuden?"

„Kathryn, ich liebe dich. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen dich zu verlieren... und... du irrst dich, wir alle hier lieben dich, du gehörst zu unserer Familie, du bist unser aller Freundin."

Freudig gerührt schloss Kathryn ihn in die Arme und nicht ganz durch Zufall trafen sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Langersehnten Kuss.

„Kathryn, was mit deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester passiert ist kann ich nicht rückgängig machen . Die Wunden heilen, die das Ereignis hervorgerufen hat dass kann ich auch nicht, dass kann nur die Zeit aber ich kann dir helfen diese Zeit ein wenig zu verkürzen.", behutsam lehnte er seine Stirn an die ihre und zum ersten mal seit dem Ereignis dass das ganze Schiff verändert hatte sah er auf Kathryns Lippen ein kleines Lächeln, ... der erste Weg zur „Heilung".

**Ende**


End file.
